happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
GameTest12
In 2006, Jim Bonacci started thinking about his next game. He made several demos for possible games. This game, called GameTest12, is one of these demos. Jim mentioned it in a news post on his main page. It was released to the TotalJerkFace Community by TheDemonicElephant on July 27th, 2011 at 8:03 PM EST via the Forums. Jim said he will not finish the game, and it is just a demo. You can play the demo here.On 25th September 2017 Jim released an .swf file of the test via a Discord chat, though it contains minor changes such as a reset button, as well as the text having a different font. You can play it through a Standalone Flash Player or certain browsers (Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox). Summary In the game demo, you play as a young fighter wearing a blue suit, ready for action. Your enemy (a man similar to the main character in Jim's old animation Where's My Bike?) is there for you to pummel him into a bloody pulp. He does not attack, for this is just a demo, and Jim never got around to programming him to attack. When you start the game, he automatically walks up you, but doesn't do anything. You can attack him by pressing a set of buttons. The W key punches, the E key kicks, and the R key instantly gives you a bat. You move with all four of the arrow keys. You can double tap left or right to dash. Several moves are depicted on the side of the game. Some moves will perform a fatality to the enemy, but most of which are done at low health. Weapons There are only 2 weapons in this demo. You can pick up a weapon with W. *Knife - A simple knife. You attack with W. The player throws the knife into the enemy's skull. Usually ends with an instant kill. The knife can only be used once. Note: This weapon is no longer available since the site's transition. *Baseball Bat - A simple wooden baseball bat. You can swing the bat by pressing W. The baseball bat is a wooden bat used for smashing the enemy's skull. It's a clear instant kill. You may swing the bat as many times as you like. You may either pick up the bat or automatically make it appear with R. Trivia * The gore and character design in this game is very similar to that of Happy Wheels. *Many people call this the Abandoned Fighting Game. *Although it is not shown on the move list on the right, but you can perform a somersault by double tapping the down key and then pressing either the left or right key. *When performing the "clinch and back+W" move when the enemy is at low health, the enemy will spaz out after the player rips his arms off. * The enemy will not die if the player performs the move where he breaks his neck (rear clinch, down+w), as opposed to reality, where a person in real life will most likely die if their neck breaks. The enemy will simply get up casually, even if his health meter is already empty. * It's possible to punch the opponent's head off, or both his head and his arms. It required to uppercut punch him ( double tap down hold+W) numerous times until his head and/or arm(s) come off. Glitches *One glitch is that when you are on your knees punching the opponent, it appears that you might have two heads, commonly known by some users as the "two headed glitch monster". This is shown below. *Along with that same move (explained above), when attempting to get down on the guy, you will be facing the wrong way, and when you start punching at him, a duplicate of the player will appear right in front of you, facing the right direction. *When you have something in your hand, if you press down twice right before his stance changes into his walking animation, he will slide to the direction he's facing while his shadow keeps "crouching". You can not get out of this, so you must reload the page. *After performing the "back clinch (clinch+Q) and up+W" move, you can grab the enemy's arms and head. But you can actually make his head and arms reappear by simply pressing W again and you will grab back an arm. *When you have the knife, attempting to dash will make the player keep "quick dashing". To get out of this glitch, press the down arrow key. *If you throw the knife at the enemy, you can bring him back to life again by walking up to him. *If you manage to rip the opponent's arm off, you can revive him by getting on top of him by pressing E and getting off of him by press Q. *Clicking the reset button in the latest build will always spawn a secondary enemy. It is unknown why this occurs. *If you keep running toward the right side, you will eventually run off the screen. Gallery GameTest12 Player.svg|The player. GameTest12 Opponent.svg|The opponent. Fighting game.png|Screenshot of the game; the character is seen executing a trick. 46f27803440d473fbf81dac.png|Painful. Glitching.png|The duplicate glitch. Screen Shot 2013-08-24 at 8.08.47 AM.png|All of the controls. Head and 2 arms.PNG|Holding the opponents head with both of his arms on the floor. Knife.svg|The knife Baseball Bat.svg|The baseball bat Duo duplication.png|The duo duplication glitch from the latest build Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Games Category:Total Jerkface Category:Flash Games created by Jim Category:Features of TJF Category:Demo Version Category:W.I.P Category:Abandoned Category:Fighting Category:TJF